New Years
by LURVEuALL
Summary: Its New Year's eve in Ouranland and I felt like torturing myself by writing what really happened between Hikaru and Nekozawa on it. Must Read Leshamarieinuyasha's fanfiction Ouran truth and Dares for it to make any sense NekozawaXHikaru Smut


**A.N. This is a supplement to Leshamarieinuyasha's fanfiction Ouran Truth and Dares! It takes place after the Christmas party… on New Year's Eve actually, NekozawaXHikaru smut. I know it's extremely masochistic of me to be writing about my future boyfriend with *shudders* Hikaru, but it must be done!**

**And guess what? I don't own Ouran High school host club, or the fanfiction this fanfiction was based off of.**

Hikaru woke up to almost complete darkness, besides the light from the strategically located candles which only cast a faint glow. The last thing he remembered was being the the New Years Eve party Suou was throwing. It was like the one Lesha threw but there were no dares, and Lesha, D-chan, Rocker, and Pen weren't there. Minimal cosplay, and there was egg nog, which may or may not have been spiked.

He half wished Lesha was there, though if she was she would have beat him with the MSSH20, before getting drunk, again, and having sex in the horrible smelling closet (seriously, it smelled like rotten jizz in there.)

Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes, he head hurt like a bitch.

"Nice to see you're awake." A deep ominous voice broke his train of though.

"N-Nekozawa-sempai?" Hikaru asked his eyes adjusting, seeing a dark figure in the candle light.

"Who else would be in a room filled with candles?" Nekozawa asked sarcastically.

"D-chan!" Hikaru said sarcastically back to the figure.

"Not without severely harming you, she wouldn't." Nekozawa pointed out, smirking.

Hikaru thought for a moment, "Touché, Dracula."

They sat in a heavy awkward silence for a moment before Hikaru spoke up again, "What time is it?" he asked, hoping he didn't miss New Year's.

"It's 11:20, you still have time to go back downstairs and join your friends, but I wanted to talk to you about something first." Nekozawa trailed off blushing.

"Uh-huh" Hikaru pushed, getting kind of antsy about being alone in a room with Nekozawa.

Nekozawa walked over to his bed, it was black silk blankets with red and black pillows, and he sat down.

"I need your help with something." Nekozawa started.

Hikaru cocked his eyebrow, "With what?"

"You know how I said I liked you, a couple of rounds of Truth and Dare ago?" Nekozawa refused to meet Hikaru's eyes, he couldn't believe he was doing this!

Hikaru shuddered remembering, he fainted after he heard it the first time, "Yeah, what about it?"

Nekozawa swallowed, "well, I wanted you to help me get over you… for Dannielle's sake."

"D-chan's? And what do you mean 'get over' me?" Hikaru almost stood up, but Nekozawa grabbed his hand.

"I think you know what I mean, Hikaru. I want to be with you once, so I can have closure and get over you." Nekozawa looked up into Hikaru's eyes from under his wig.

"YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?!"Hikaru yelled at the blond goth.

"Please keep your voice down, there are people downstairs if you remember." Nekozawa glared, not wanting the others to overhear the conversation.

"You just asked for sex and the thing you're worried about is people hearing me?!" Hikaru said through clenched teeth.

Nekozawa thought for a moment, "I will just be a little while, and then you can forget that I ever had a crush on you, and you have my word that I will not curse you for it."

"YOU'RE INSANE," Hikaru yelled, "I'm married if you remember and I have my brother! So why in the world would I want to fuck you?!"

"Please keep your voice down Hikaru," Nekozawa put a finger to Hikaru's lips, listening to the silence of the once very loud party.

Hikaru's eyes widened, hoping like hell nobody heard them, and when the music started back up a minute later Hikaru's eyes met Nekozawa's, "So… what's in it for me? You know, if I do agree to it?"

Nekozawa quirked his eyebrow, "What do you want from me?" he said in a seductive tone.

Hikaru considered his options, he could get just about anything he wanted, but being half-drunk still he didn't consider his options well, "Take off your wig, and your cloak. You are going to use lube and we are not allowed to mark each other. Do you understand?" Hikaru didn't think Nekozawa had lube, not Vaseline or lotion, or worse spit.

Nekozawa smirked, "I'll see what I can do," He said as he pushed his lips onto Hikaru's own.

Hikaru's eyes widened as he began to kiss back, Nekozawa's lips were cold but smooth and they felt good on his own. He closed his eyes as Nekozawa reached his hands up and pulled his wig off, his natural blond hair flowing down in silky waves, while throwing his wig off the bed.

"I like your hair," Hikaru said running his fingers through the smooth strands, it wouldn't hurt to give him a wild fantasy, "It's so beautiful."

Nekozawa smiled sadly before going back to kiss the boy he had been fantasizing about for longer than he cared to admit.

Nekozawa ran his icy long fingers down the front of Hikaru's shirt and up the older twin's tanned flesh, causing him to jump at the frigid temperature.

"Your hands are freezing!" Hikaru hissed, but arching his back to the touch.

"You're just really warm, you'll get used to it." Nekozawa said smirking, sliding Hikaru's shirt over his head and throwing his shirt in the general direction where his wig laid.

Hikaru was doing something he never thought would be possible, he was getting hard… and because _Nekozawa_ was touching him. Nekozawa was too lost in thought and just continued nervously taking Hikaru's shirt off, while running his other hand genteelly up Hikaru's thigh.

Nekozawa immediately focused all his attention on Hikaru once he saw the shade of scarlet Hikaru managed to turn. He stopped moving the hand on Hikaru's thigh, which caused Hikaru's legs to shake in anticipation.

"Your legs are sensitive?" Nekozawa asked grabbing a hold of Hikaru's pants and pulling them down in one swift movement.

"S-shut up," Hikaru shivered at the contact between the cold air and his bare flesh, "How do you live in here, its freezing!"

"Simple," Nekozawa said beginning to fist the older twin's erection through his red boxers, "I like the cold."

Hikaru moaned and Nekozawa threw Hikaru's pants behind him.

Hikaru glared up at Nekozawa, "I'm not going to be the only one naked here," Hikaru opened his legs a bit more, and bucked his fully erect into Nekozawa's hands.

Nekozawa pulled his hand off the redhead causing him to whine at the loss, "You're the one who wanted me to take my clothes off Hikaru." Nekozawa smirked, standing up and sliding off his cloak, exposing his black tee shirt and sweat pants.

"You like black way too much." Hikaru panted, looking at Nekozawa's blond form up and down.

"You honestly just noticed?" Nekozawa asked taking off his shirt, to show off his scarred ebony skin.

Hikaru couldn't help but notice the abstract patterns of his scars… they looked self inflicted, "What did you-" Hikaru started before Nekozawa cut him off.

"I'll tell you all soon enough, just ignore them for now." Hikaru found that request fairly hard to do, they were everywhere on his upper body.

Nekozawa rolled his eyes, "She likes them too you know. The scars."

"D-chan? She's seen them?" Hikaru asked Nekozawa confused, "When?"

"She hasn't seen most of them, but she knows about the ones," Nekozawa pointed to his shoulder, "From here, down." He trailed his finger down the length of his arm, admiring there beauty.

"She hasn't seen the half of it, then." Hikaru started to think of the times Nekozawa and D-chan were alone together, and showing off scars no less.

"When we were handcuffed together," Nekozawa said sensing Hikaru's question, "She has some too, not nearly as much as me, but she has her share."

"I thought you guys would want to be doing something else while handcuffed together. I mean she-"

"She isn't that forward." Nekozawa hissed, "and besides, she slipped out of them to marry Morinozuka-san and Adachi-san."

"What about the time you were alone with her in the closet?"

"We weren't alone, and she didn't really talk much, she just watched them and commented occasionally."

"And the time you were in here?" Hikaru asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a rapist to you? She was unconscious and I-" Nekozawa really didn't know how to finish that sentence, she was tazered but… he had the perfect opportunity to rape her. Most men would have jumped at the chance- no- he wasn't that type of guy. He would never take advantage of her, "Enough questions Hikaru. It seems somewhere along the way I got distracted and now have to get you hard all over again."

Hikaru looked down, it was true, he was barely even hard anymore, he didn't even notice Nekozawa sneaking on the bad and grab a hold of his legs, causing him to yelp.

Nekozawa slid his hands up to the end of Hikaru's boxers and pulled them down, causing Hikaru's legs to start shaking again, he was fully exposed to Nekozawa and he was getting hard again.

Nekozawa ran his right index finger up Hikaru's half hard erection. It was quite large, he had to admit that, but that would only be a problem if he was going to let Hikaru top, which he wasn't.

Hikaru's face turned a slight pinkish color as he was touched this way by someone who wasn't his brother, it was so different… yet similar somehow.

Nekozawa lowered his head to Hikaru's erection as he gave an experimental lick of the tip, causing Hikaru to buck his hips in surprise and let out a slight moan.

Nekozawa smirked and grabbed onto Hikaru's hips. He ran his tongue from the base of Hikaru's cock to the tip where he swirled his tongue around it and took the while length in his mouth. Hikaru moaned loudly once Nekozawa's hot mouth engulfed him. Hikaru though somewhere in the back of his mind, the rational part that wasn't clouded by lust that it was almost ironic that the only hot part of Nekozawa's body was his mouth.

Hikaru tried to suppress the moan's that were coming from his mouth, but the only thing he managed to do was covering his mouth, and biting his lip.

Nekozawa hummed around Hikaru's cock, which Hikaru almost screamed at. Nekozawa smirked and pulled his mouth off the dripping organ.

Hikaru started to pant, he was so turned on, but he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this wasn't over, "You said I had to use lube Hikaru, do you remember that?" Nekozawa smirked and reached over to his desk and pulled out a blue tube with a red lid.

"I-is… that lube?" Hikaru stuttered, he hadn't been expecting him to have some.

"Yes, I have been expecting you, you know." Nekozawa smirked and popped the cap off of the small bottle.

Hikaru just stared at the bottle, as the liquid poured all over Nekozawa's hands and progressed toward him, "Who said you were going to be top?!" Hikaru hissed.

"You did," Nekozawa smirked circling his index finger around Hikaru's entrance, "It's your rule."

Hikaru's eyes widened, how did he know that? Hikaru thought, and once again Nekozawa sensed his question and said, "Dannielle told me." Hikaru was going to murder that girl one day, between her and Nekozawa they knew a lot about his sex life.

Nekozawa looked at Hikaru skeptically, as if asking permission. Hikaru just looked into his eyes and nodded. Nekozawa slipped his index finger into Hikaru's tight hole and Hikaru immediately felt a tingling sensation. Hikaru's legs started shaking once Nekozawa slipped another finger into him, that sensation, it was the lube, Hikaru knew it.

Nekozawa began to scissor his fingers to stretch Hikaru out as much as possible, he didn't want to hurt him any more than seemed necessary.

Hikaru began to squirm, he had done this before with Kaoru, but he always preferred being seme, Nekozawa added a third finger and Hikaru closed his eyes tightly, just before Nekozawa brushed his prostate, which made his buck his hips and moan in ecstasy.

Nekozawa pushed his fingers up against that spot harder, then began finger fucking Hikaru.

"P-please Nekozawa, more!" Hikaru moaned and tossed his head around in pure bliss, while Nekozawa pulled his finger out of Hikaru, deeming him prepared enough.

Hikaru looked up at Nekozawa pleadingly, he was so turned on, but he knew there was a lot more pain to come.

Nekozawa stood up off his bed ant pulled his pants off, he was going commando under his sweat pants, which Hikaru was probably going to make a joke out of later, but what Hikaru saw surprised him more than anything else he saw this night.

Nekozawa was huge, huge as in bigger than himself. Hikaru gaped, he wasn't expecting him to be… that big. He jumped when he heard Nekozawa's voice, "Are you don't staring at me?"

Hikaru turned red, "Well I just wasn't expecting you to be…" Hikaru didn't know the right word.

"Yeah, let's not talk about the details." Nekozawa climbed back on the bed, much like a cat in Hikaru's opinion, he could see the muscles in Nekozawa's arms and shoulders tense when he got closer and finally when he was right next to Hikaru's face, Nekozawa kissed him. Much more passionately then the last time he kissed him, Nekozawa ran his tongue across Hikaru's bottom lip and into his mouth, and Hikaru's tongue swirled around it battling for dominance.

Hikaru pulled back and grabbed the lube that was still in Nekozawa's hand, and before Nekozawa even had a chance to ask what he was doing, the cap was off and he was pouring the milky liquid onto his hands. Hikaru grabbed at Nekozawa's erection before he had time to protest and immediately got the full effect of the lube.

Nekozawa closed his eyes and started to pant, it felt better than anything he had experienced before, it felt like-

"Look at me, Nekozawa," Hikaru growled, "I want you to look at me when you are like this, and you're trying to get over me, remember." Hikaru squeezed Nekozawa's erection harder making him gasp and moan, but he opened his eyes and looked lustfully at him.

"Fuck me now, Sempai." Hikaru said looking right into Nekozawa's eyes.

Nekozawa put a hand on Hikaru's chest and pushed him down onto the bed, trying not to seem too desperate.

Hikaru smirked, "I didn't know you wanted me like this sempai." That was bullshit, he had a feeling that he was going to end up like this. Nekozawa was somewhat predictable.

"I want to see your face." Nekozawa said innocently, positioning himself between Hikaru's legs.

Hikaru bucked his hips and readied himself for Nekozawa's intruding girth.

Nekozawa impaled himself inside Hikaru with one swift thrust, causing Nekozawa's eyes to widen and moan in pure pleasure, while Hikaru was biting his lip until it bled.

Nekozawa did his best to be still while resisting the urge to fuck him into his bed and several other stationary objects.

"Move!" Hikaru growled between clenched teeth, which Nekozawa was all too happy to comply with.

Nekozawa pulled out almost halfway and impaled himself again inside Hikaru, but this time he moaned as his prostate was struck. Nekozawa made a pace, thrusting in and out of Hikaru while Hikaru was attempting to contain his moans and cries of pleasure. Hikaru threw his leg over Nekozawa's shoulder, while fisting the black silk sheets, Nekozawa had half a mind to mark Hikaru despite how he 'wasn't allowed too.

"Fuck… Nekozawa… I'm close." Hikaru moaned out between the thrusts.

Nekozawa began pounding his hips into the smaller boys violently, he was close too, in one last cry of pleasure Hikaru called out Nekozawa's name and came onto his and Nekozawa's chest's.

Nekozawa thrust a few more times into Hikaru before cumming inside his underclassman's body, thrusting until he came down from his high enough to talk.

"Promise me something…" Nekozawa said panting.

"Anything." Hikaru said also trying to catch his breath.

"Don't tell anybody about this." Nekozawa said looking straight into the older twin's eyes.

"What about D-chan?" Hikaru said thinking the yaoi-fangirl, who he thought was obsessed with all things yaoi.

"Especially not Dannielle, I don't think you understand how jealous she can be Hikaru," Nekozawa paused smirking, "She was even jealous of Belzeneff for me getting to kiss him under the mistletoe."

"You're joking!" Hikaru said laughing.

"I can assure you I'm serious. And if she knew you were here, let alone having sex with me, I think she would castrate you." Nekozawa smiled an evil, sadistic smile.

Hikaru gulped, "and she already had beef with me before."

"Exactly why you can't tell her, because she might not understand I was doing it to get over you and not because I still liked you… she can be rather stubborn."

"You make her sound kind of bad, sempai." Hikaru said, feeling somewhat sorry for the girl.

"But that's what I like most about her also," Nekozawa paused trying to find a way to put it, "She stands up for what she believes in, mind you she is rather moody, and loves to watch yaoi a bit more than most would seem necessary-" Hikaru cut him off.

"Again with the, you make her sound like a nightmare." Hikaru said smirking.

"She likes the occult, and she knows what I'm saying when I talk about it."

Hikaru laughed, "I knew it was going to be something like that."

"But that's not the only thing good about her," Nekozawa said confidently, "She isn't like anybody else I've ever met, Occultist or Normal."

"Normal?" Hikaru asked confused, starting to put his boxers back on, "Is she not normal now?"

"No she isn't, and that's what makes her special."

"You guy's would make a very strange couple." Hikaru started to think of Lesha and Kaoru, he had been acting really shitty to them, he felt kinda bad about it.

"She's really easy to talk to, when she isn't pissed off. She is mysterious and unpredictable, and boycotting heterosexual relationships-"

"SHE IS!?" Hikaru yelled surprised.

"Yes, she is. I don't know why though." Nekozawa shrugged.

"That would explain why she loves yaoi so much." Hikaru said nodding.

"Perhaps, but I think she just wants the attention, she gets rather lonely sometimes." Nekozawa knew that feeling well, so he could sympathize.

Just then you could hear a chorus of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" for all those in the host club.

"You should get going, I'm sure they're worried about-" Hikaru kissed him then.

"Happy New Year, sempai… and have fun getting over me." And with that Hikaru winked and jumped off the bed, and went to go wish his brother and friends a happy New Year. Leaving Nekozawa speechless and touching his lips as if he could still feel the other boys against them.

**A.N. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT! AND NOW I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT IT! **

**I don't even know what will happen when I find out… that's up to Lesha now…**

**I'll probably leave the room… it depends on the context though, I don't think I would hurt Hikaru if I thought he made Nekozawa happy… but if I find out the details… hell I still don't think I would hurt him. But I wouldn't talk to him for a very long time. Either of them, until I stopped being depressed and spent a couple of hours alone.**

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't, review. And if you don't care, review!**

**This actually had a lot more dialog than I thought it would, I wrote the smut part after I wrote the end and beginning, and I went back and changed a lot too.**

**Hopefully it wasn't too horrible.**

**Anonymous reviewing is on so there is no excuse!**

**P.S. My Nee-chan ilovemychocolatemello helped a bit, and Penguin070594 offered help, but got busy.**


End file.
